Suatu Hari di Masa Depan
by Kenzeira
Summary: Jaket kusam dan sarung tangan polkadot; Tadashi berkisah mengenai masa depan. #TsukkiYama7Parade: Science Week [#TimeTravel]. Canon-Divergence.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selaik kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **SUATU HARI DI MASA DEPAN**

Dedikasi untuk **TsukkiYama 7 Parade**

[ **Science Week** : Time Travel]

 **Story by Kenzeira**

* * *

 _Ada buku yang ingin aku beli. Kau mau menemaniku sore ini?_

Pesan dikirim secepat kilat. Tsukishima kembali mengantongi ponselnya. Syal yang melilit di leher dibetulkan letaknya, telapak tangan yang telanjang diusap-usap berlawanan arah—lupa tidak membawa sarung. Ada uap putih mengepul di antara mulut. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kedai kopi dan duduk di pojok kanan dekat jendela. Buku setebal tiga sentimeter ditaruh di atas meja, dibiarkan dalam keadaan terbuka pada halaman delapan tujuh.

Pintu bergemericing. Seorang pria dengan topi beret dan jaket coklat kumuh memasuki kedai. Tsukishima tidak sengaja memerhatikan—tepat ketika pria itu melihat ke arahnya. Ia mengerjap lantas cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke mana saja. Seorang barista datang tak lama kemudian, memberikan daftar makanan sekaligus minuman. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia langsung memesan kopi espresso. Panas. Pahit. Paling cocok di saat musim dingin begini.

"Aku tahu kau memang berada di sini, Tsuki."

Tsukishima terperanjat ketika pria dengan gaya pakaian kuno tersebut duduk di hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa pria itu mengetahui namanya—dan, astaga, Tsuki! Mendadak mengingatkannya pada kawan sejak sekolah dasar, mengingatkannya pula pada dua orang aneh yang pernah ia kenal saat SMA. Tsukishima hendak bicara namun enggan saat barista datang membawakan kopi pesanannya.

"Terima kasih."

Pria itu bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih pada si barista.

Membetulkan letak kacamata, Tsukishima mulai bicara. "Maaf, Tuan, tapi saya tidak mengenal Anda."

Ada senyuman ganjil yang anehnya tidak begitu asing di matanya. Pria tersebut lantas melepaskan topi beret dengan perlahan, arah pandangan Tsukishima terpaku pada topi yang kini tergeletak bersisian dengan bukunya itu, baru kemudian ia memandang pria terseb—tunggu, ia mengenal pria ini, sangat mengenalnya hingga ia tak percaya pada pengelihatannya sendiri.

"Yama—guchi."

.

* * *

.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi di masa depan. Beberapa negara tenggelam karena es di kutub utara mencair dan hanya sekian persen yang kembali membeku. Jepang merupakan salah satunya. Tapi hal demikian tak lantas melenyapkan peradaban, teknologi semakin canggih dan terciptalah sebuah kota di atas air, mobil terbang dan kereta cepat melalui terowongan transparan yang terhubung dari satu kota ke kota lain.

Eksperimen-eksperimen baru dikembangkan, termasuk mencoba mengubah kota yang kaku menjadi bangunan-bangunan fleksibel yang mampu dipindah-pindah. Pepohonan hilang harapan, perlahan mereka lenyap dan menjadi tanaman langka yang mahal sekali. Tapi, lebih dari itu, mesin waktu telah tercipta untuk menelusuri sebab-akibat es di kutub utara yang mencair, mencoba untuk memperbaiki dunia dengan memperbaiki semuanya seawal mungkin; yakni mengubah pandangan manusia di masa lalu agar menjaga alam sebaik-baiknya.

Namun, rupanya mesin waktu sudah tidak lagi berarti, sebab setiap waktu memiliki pararelnya tersendiri. Di dunia Tsukishima sekarang ini, es di kutub utara mencair dan membeku dengan stabil, berbeda dengan dunia Yamaguchi versi lima puluh tahun. Jepang mulai tenggelam sejak usianya menginjak dua puluh. Tapi Tsukishima sudah dua puluh satu—begitupula Yamaguchi, kawannya yang barangkali lebih memilih untuk tidur siang daripada beraktifitas itu.

"Kau datang dari masa depan—katamu?"

Setelah bicara panjang lebar, Yamaguchi (atau sebut saja Tadashi-san) menyesap kopi espresso milik Tsukishima dengan santai. Tadashi mengangguk mantap, bibirnya mengecap tidak karuan setelah merasakan betapa pahit kopi yang barusan disesapnya. Tsukishima sudah tentu akan marah seandainya yang meminum kopinya adalah Yamaguchi—bukan Tadashi Tua. Ia hanya menghela napas. Matanya melirik sebentar, mengamati dari atas hingga pinggang.

"Tapi pakaianmu … kusam, modelnya juga tidak begitu menarik—maksudku seperti jaket yang seringkali digunakan orang-orang dulu."

Tadashi menyandarkan punggung. "Aku memang memakai pakaian zaman dulu. Bagiku jaket ini sangat berharga, seburuk apa pun, aku tidak akan pernah menjualnya, terlebih membuangnya atau menjadikannya keset. Aku memakainya saat hendak menemui seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupku, kau tentu tahu, gairah masa muda. Lagi pula, jaket ini merupakan hadiah natal terakhir dari ibuku sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal karena sakit."

Tsukishima mengerjap. "Ibumu meninggal?"

Tadashi mengulas senyum. "Di duniaku, itulah yang terjadi."

Entah kenapa Tsukishima membuang napas lega. Ponsel dalam saku celana bergetar pelan. Tsukishima mengintip pesan yang masuk dari Yamaguchi, katanya jam empat bertemu di tempat biasa. Ia tidak membalas pesan itu.

Tsukishima tertarik mengetahui cerita masa depan dari Tadashi.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di duniaku? Bukankah katamu mesin waktu sudah tidak begitu berarti?"

"Memang begitu," jawab Tadashi. Pria itu merogoh kantong jaket, sebuah benda setinggi lima sentimeter diperlihatkan padanya. Ada angka-angka rumit, ada pasir yang berkurang tiap detiknya. Benda itu berbentuk kotak. Terdapat dua tombol berwarna biru dan merah. "Ini adalah mesin waktu versi terbaru. Bentuknya lebih kecil dan mudah dikantongi. Aku punya waktu dua jam untuk bisa kembali ke duniaku—aku punya waktu dua jam untuk menelusuri setiap pararel waktu. Aku tidak bisa kembali sebelum pemberitahuan datang. Begitulah benda kecil ini bekerja."

Tsukishima terpukau. Ia memegang benda tersebut, benda yang katanya dapat memindahkan manusia ke dunia yang sama sekali lain.

"Di duniaku, tiga puluh tahun dari sekarang, mesin waktu menjadi benda menyenangkan yang bisa membawamu ke masa lalu tanpa mengubah masa depan. Kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri versi muda—atau kau bisa melihat orang-orang bersejarah semasa hidupnya. Kau bisa melihat bagaimana proses pembangunan Big Ben—atau Eiffel. Oh, sayang sekali, Eiffel tidak lagi eksis di duniaku. Menara cantik itu harus tenggelam."

Sekarang Tsukishima tahu alasan Tadashi menjelajah waktu. "Jadi, kau ingin melihat dirimu versi muda?"

"Percayalah, aku tidak begitu tertarik pada diriku sendiri."

"Lalu apa?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang. Sepasang mata renta itu memandangnya lurus-lurus. "Aku ingin melihatmu, Tsuki."

Tsukishima mengerjap. "Aku?"

"Ya." Ada helaan napas lelah. Wajah Tadashi berubah sendu. "Kau hilang—di duniaku—setelah kau kembali ke masa lalu. Sudah satu tahun sejak kau menghilang. Aku khawatir sekali, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjelajahi setiap pararel waktu untuk mencarimu—menemukan Tsuki, temanku. Sejauh ini aku belum menemukannya. Akhirnya aku hanya menghabiskan waktu bertemu denganmu versi muda. Setelah ini aku akan menemuimu versi belasan tahun."

Tsukishima tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tapi aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja, Tsuki. Melihatmu versi muda begini, membuatku kembali bernostalgia."

Ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepala. Dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya, hal apa yang membuat dirinya di masa depan ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Ia bahkan memikirkan hal lebih kompleks; apakah di paralel waktu lain, ada masa di saat ia hanya tinggal nama? Itukah yang membuat Tadashi lega melihatnya baik-baik saja di dunianya yang sekarang ini? Tsukishima menelan ludah.

"Aku penasaran apa kira-kira penyebab hilangnya aku di duniamu, Tadashi-san."

Tadashi memandangnya dalam-dalam. "Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku harap hal-hal buruk itu tidak terjadi di duniamu, Tsuki. Kau tahu, kalau aku kehilangan benda kecil ini," dia menggenggam mesin waktu tersebut, lalu kembali dimasukan ke dalam saku jaket, "aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa depan. Dan itulah yang kukhawatirkan terjadi pada Tsuki."

Tadashi membagikan pengalamannya saat menjelajahi waktu. Pria tua itu bahkan (katanya) menonton gladiator di Colosseum, pertarungan hidup dan mati para tahanan melawan hewan buas. Dia juga menjumpai penulis terkenal yang menciptakan karakter detektif nyentrik. Dia ikut berdansa dalam acara pernikahan bangsawan. Banyak sekali yang dikisahkan Tadashi.

"Tapi mesin waktu belum bisa membawaku ke masa depan—maksudku, ke masa yang lebih jauh lagi. Mesin waktu hanya bisa membawa seseorang kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi tentu saja, masih bisa dikembangkan. Mungkin saat usiaku sudah lebih tua dari sekarang, mesin waktu sudah berevolusi lebih baik lagi, sudah mampu mengintip apa yang ada di masa depan."

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali. Aku pasti akan kembali ke masa di saat peradaban manusia belum ada."

Tadashi tergelak dalam tawa. "Tidak sampai sejauh itu. Zaman pertarungan antara tahanan dan hewan buas itulah yang paling akhir, tidak bisa lebih jauh dari itu."

Tsukishima bergumam menyayangkan.

"Nah, tinggal setengah jam lagi sebelum aku hilang."

"Eh, kau hilang?"

"Maksudku, aku akan menjelajah dunia yang baru lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan ke alun-alun kota sambil menungguku datang? Bukankah tempat kalian biasa bertemu itu di alun-alun kota?"

"Menunggumu—ah, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima setuju. Lalu mereka pergi setelah membayar minuman. Ia tak henti-henti menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangan. Tadashi lantas memberikan sarung penghangat bermotif polkadot dan tampak tua sekali. Tsukishima tidak perlu berpikir panjang, ia menerima pemberian Tadashi. Anggap saja sebagai kenang-kenangan. Ia langsung mengenakan sarung tangan tersebut.

Mereka sampai di alun-alun saat jam menunjuk ke angka empat kurang sepuluh menit.

"Nah, sebentar lagi waktunya."

"Apa kau akan kembali ke sini—ke duniaku, Tadashi-san?"

"Tentu." Tadashi mengulas senyum. Tubuh pria tua tersebut semakin transparan. Sebelum benar-benar lenyap, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Tsukishima mengulum senyum seraya mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali kemari setelah berhasil menemukanmu."

Ada perasaan kehilangan, ada pula rasa takjub. Tsukishima tidak mungkin melupakan pengalamannya bertemu dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi versi lima puluh tahun. Terlebih ketika Yamaguchi yang sesungguhnya tengah berlari dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan dan memanggil namanya dengan lantang.

Yamaguchi mengenakan jaket coklat yang dikenakan Tadashi serta sarung tangan polkadot yang terlihat masih baru.[]

* * *

 **10:38 PM – 4 Oktober 2016**


End file.
